


This Is Jeopardy!

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dean is So Smart, Hand Jobs, Jeopardy, M/M, what a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon: Dean is a huge nerd who plays along whenever he watches Jeopardy, and there is literally nothing that can get him to turn his attention away from the TV once the game show gets started.  <i>Nothing.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Jeopardy!

If you were to ask Dean Winchester what his favorite time of day was, he would most certainly tell you that it was seven o’clock pm.

It wasn’t for any sappy, poetic reason though.  It wasn’t because he could look out his window and see the stars just beginning to twinkle above his head, or because the air outside always smelled fresh and crisp at night, or because the fireflies would always come out around that time during the summer and fill the warm, humid air with their little flashes of light.  No, it wasn’t because of any of these things; even if those things were actually happening, Dean would not know of them.  Because every night at seven o’clock you could find him in the same exact place, curled up on the comfy little couch in his living room, sitting beside his husband and watching Jeopardy.

There was hardly a thing in the world that could parallel Dean’s enthusiasm for Jeopardy.  Sure, there had been a few moments; one being when his brother Sam’s first word has been Dean’s name; another when Castiel had proposed to him on their anniversary; when his baby nephew was born only days before his own birthday.  But on an average day, it was suffice to say that watching Jeopardy was definitely the highpoint of his evenings.

On this particular day it was storming outside, and the sound of raindrops pattering against the windows offered a dull background track for their living room as Castiel turned on the television and snuggled closer to Dean.  He rested his head gently on his husband’s shoulder, rubbing his hand back and forth over Dean’s thigh.

“How was your day?” He asked softly, pressing a soft, lazy kiss to the side of Dean’s neck when he offered nothing more than a shrug in response.  “That bad, huh?”

“Zachariah is a piece of crap.  I’m pretty sure he’s like… _intent_ on firing me or something.  He made me catalog his entire filing cabinet today.  It took me like five hours.”

Castiel frowned, his nose crinkling up as he gave Dean’s thigh a squeeze.  “Why so long?”

“Because he’s about a thousand years old and has been with the company for just as long, so his records go all the way back to like 1974,” Dean huffed, rolling his eyes dramatically. “I wasn’t even _alive_ and he was already working for Sandover.”

Castiel clicked his tongue against the back of his front teeth.  “I’m sorry, honey.  Bright side is that it’s now…,” he checked his watch, lips twitching upward when he saw that there were only two minutes left until Jeopardy would start.  “It’s 6:58, and your favorite gameshow is about to come on.”

Dean couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, and he tilted his head towards Cas, knocking their skulls against one another.  Cas hummed and turned to face his husband, nosing at his scruffy chin and trailing kisses along his neck.  “Of course, we could always skip Jeopardy and go straight to bed…”

“Hell no! Get away from me you sex fiend,” Dean exclaimed, pushing his husband away and turning his attention back to the TV just in time to catch the tail end of an Advil commercial and listen to the telltale gameshow theme song, and then the age old exclamation of, “This… Is… _Jeopardy_!”

“I am not a _sex fiend_ , Dean, I-”

“Shh!” Dean hissed, swatting at his husband’s arm as the contestants began to be introduced. Castiel pouted for a few moments before he finally accepted his fate, snuggling back into Dean’s side and watching the TV alongside him.

_“Today’s contestants… A chef from Alexandria, Louisiana, Benny Laffite.  A technical analyst from Topeka, Kansas, Charlie Bradbury.  And, our returning champion, law clerk Fergus Crowley, whose two days and winnings total 33,053 dollars.”_

“I can’t stand him,” Dean interjected as Alex Trebek was introduced.  Castiel nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, he seems like a prick,” Cas mumbled.  Dean chuckled quietly and tilted his head to the side, leaning his weight on Cas’s shoulder and sighing contentedly when the other man began to massage the back of his neck with his fingers.

The rain continued to pitter-patter against the windows in their living room, an almost soothing sound in the relative quite of his and Dean’s apartment.  That and the combination of Cas’s fingers against Dean’s neck lulled him into a daydream like state, and it was only the sound of the television that brought his attention back to Jeopardy just in time for the categories to be introduced.  

_“Here are the categories… In the Pantheon. Airports. Pleased to Meat You; notice the spelling change.  Science Terms in French.  Five Letter ‘W’ords; each correct response will begin with the letter ‘w’. And, finally, I’m All About that Bassist.”_

Castiel’s lips twitched. “Ooh, bassists.  Do you think they’ll asks about John Paul Jo-”

“Shh!” Dean hissed, jabbing Cas in the side to effectively silence him, his attention rapt on the television as Crowley leaned forward on the TV to pick a category.

_“I’ll start with I’m All About that Bassist for $500.”_

_“Derek Smalls (Harry Shearer laid down the big bottom end for this ‘big bottom’ band.”_

“Oh, shit, _shit_ , I know this!” Dean bounced against the couch, nearly knocking Cas over as he pointed at the TV and snapped his fingers. “What is Spinal Tap!”

Benny was the first one to ring his buzzer.

_“What is Spinal Tap?”_

_“That’s correct.  You now control the board.”_

_“Okay… Pleased to Meat You for 2.”_

_“Because of its diet, low fat content and being free-range, the meat of this Aussie Hopper is quite healthy.”_

“I know it!” This time Dean did wind up hitting Cas with his elbow, and as his husband groaned and doubled over on the couch Dean shouted at the TV.  “Kangaroo!”

Crowley hit the buzzer first, and he gave the same answer that Dean had, earning himself $200. Only once Crowley was deciding what category to select next did Dean turn back to his husband, clucking sympathetically and reaching out to take his hand.

“Oh, I’m sorry honeybee. Did I hurt you?”

Castiel glared at him halfheartedly.  “You know, the fact that you’re so smart would make you way sexier if you didn’t hit me every time you got an answer right.”

Dean smirked slightly, about to respond when he heard the next question being asked from the Five Letter ‘W’ords section.

_“The goods sold by a peddler.”_

“Wares,” Dean and Castiel both said it at the same time, and Dean smiled, turning to peck his husband’s lips and patting his leg.  “Why don’t you go get us some wine?”

By the time that Castiel returned from the kitchen with two glasses of wine, Charlie was just answering her first question, a fun fact about corndogs from the Meats category. She winked at the camera, then chose the Pleased to Meat You category once again.

_“The name of this Pennsylvania Dutch dish of cooked pork and cornmeal sounds like a word play board game.”_

“Oh!  That’s scrapple!” Dean quickly called out, his face twisting in disgust.  “It’s fucking nasty.  My dad used to make Sammy and I eat it when we couldn’t afford anything else,” he said, taking a sip of his wine.  Cas reached around and resumed rubbing his neck, and Dean sighed, going pliant beneath Cas’s fingers.  Benny answered the question correctly, and the game went on.

_“Meat for $1000.”_

_“Meat from a sheep is known as this; it has tougher flesh and a stronger flavor.”_

“Chevon,” Castiel answered as he gulped down a large sip of wine.  Dean shook his head.

“No, it’s mutton,” Dean corrected.  Charlie was the first to buzz in.

_“What is mutton?”_

_“Correct!”_

“Hah, suck it,” Dean quipped.  Castiel smirked and leaned forward, nipping at Dean’s ear.

“It would be my pleasure,” he answered.  Dean ignored him in favor of the television, making a quiet, exasperated noise when Cas started to kiss a trail from his neck to his chin.  He ignored it still, though, paying attention to the TV.

_“By the time it turned 60 in 2006, this London airport had landed around 1.4 billion passengers.”_

“I think that’s Heathrow,” Dean said.  Sure enough, a moment later Crowley gave the same answer, and Dean pumped his fist in the air to celebrate.  Cas chuckled against his skin, breath warm and soft.

“You’re so smart.  It makes me hot,” he breathed.  Dean snorted out a laugh, looking down at Cas and then to his near-empty wine glass.

“Are you drunk after one glass of wine?”

“I don’t think so,” Cas murmured, sucking at the soft, sensitive skin of Dean’s neck and humming to himself.  Dean chuckled and slung an arm over his shoulder, enjoying the pleasant sensation of Cas giving him a hickey as he continued to watch the show.

_“In 1993 this bassist of some note said Michael Jackson picks up more for ‘Yesterday’ than he does.”_

“Crap… That’s, um, Paul McCartney!”

Dean’s answer came at the exact same time as Crowley’s did on the TV, and Cas hummed against his neck. “Cheater, that doesn’t count,” he mumbled.  Dean pursed his lips.  

“I am not a cheater.”

“Yes you totally are.”

“Here, drink this and shut up,” Dean grumbled, forcing his wine glass into Cas’s hands and turning back to the TV.  Cas took it gratefully, sighing contentedly into the glass as he took a long drink. Dean reached out and gave his thigh a squeeze, smiling when Cas snuggled into his side.

_“He was a members of The Flowers of Romance before joining The Sex Pistols in 1977.”_

“Sid Viscous!” Dean answered just as Charlie buzzed in, and with an answer identical to his own, Charlie gained control of the board.  She dominated for the rest of the round (as did Dean), and by the time they left for commercial Dean was pretty sure that he had ‘made’ upwards of ten thousand dollars for the first round, including Double jeopardy, if his tallies were correct.

“You know I love it how smart you are,” Cas whispered, climbing onto Dean’s lap and tugging at the hem of his shirt.  Dean grabbed ahold of his husband’s hips, steadying him so that the man wouldn’t fall over. “I just want to make out with your brain.  Like… Ugh.  How did I get so lucky and marry such a smartass.”

Dean laughed, grinning up at Cas as another Advil commercial played in the background.  “Baby, last time I checked you were pretty smart too,” he paused, pushing a stray lock of hair from Cas’s face.  “Of course, right now I think you’re a little too tipsy to have any upper brain functions.”

“Maybe so, but I’m not too drunk to have _lower brain functions_ ,” he purred, and a moment later he was grinding his erection against Dean’s through their pants.  Dean made a soft noise and reached up, about to kiss Cas’s lips when the Jeopardy song came back on.  He pushed Cas off of his lap, and the other man groaned, whining pitifully and shaking Dean’s arm.

“Baby, come on.”

“Not now, honey. Jeopardy is starting up again.”

“But I want you _now_ ,” he whined, draping himself over Dean’s body and sucking at his neck again.  Dean huffed and tilted his neck a bit, listening to the Double Jeopardy categories.

_“Okay, now we have Charlie in the lead with $9,100, and Fergus right behind her with $8,900.  Benny has some catching up to do, but he’ll be picking first with these categories… We have In the Pantheon; all answers will be made up of the letters within the word ‘Pantheon’, again. We have The Calendar.  Movie and TV Terms. Bolivia You Me. Nonfiction. The Last Time The Cubs Won the World Series.”_

“Dean,” Cas whined. Dean shushed him with a peck on the lips.

“After Jeopardy is over,” he promised, because really, nothing could pry him from his favorite gameshow.  Everyone in the audience laughed in response to the last category, and after a quippy response from Alex Trebek Benny chose Movie and TV Terms for $400.

_“A pan shot, which gives the audience a larger view of the scene, gets its name from this larger word.”_

“What is panorama,” Dean answered instantly.  Charlie stole the board with her answer, and a moment later she chose the same category for $800.

_“Choosing a performer to play a role based on appearance or similar parts he’s done before.”_

The words were on the tip of Dean’s tongue- such an easy question- and he was about to say the answer, _Typecast_ , when suddenly Cas’s tongue was down his throat.  He moaned loudly into his husband’s mouth, surprised, and grabbed ahold of Cas’s shirt so that he could push him away.  Cas whined, pressing up against Dean’s side.

“Dean, please,” he complained.  “I’m so hot,” he said.  And while most people would probably think that it was a bit of a conceited thing to say, Dean knew that Cas meant he was actually _physically_ hot, as he usually got when he was tipsy, and he began to peel his clothes off carefully in his seat next to Dean.  Dean ignored him in favor of the television as the gameshow rattled on.

There wasn’t a single question that Dean missed after that, and by the time that Final Jeopardy rolled around Benny had been eliminated from the game on the TV and Castiel was practically glued to Dean’s side in their living room.  

_“The subject is Art in the City.  Place your wagers and good luck.”_

“Art in the city, Cas. What do you wager?”

“You’re a piece of art in the city,” Cas growled, pushing Dean down and draping his body over his husband’s.  Dean sighed softly, and wrapped his arms around Cas, letting Cas dry hump him throughout the commercial.  He kissed him a few times, and was actually starting to get into it when the show came back on.  That was when he turned his head away from Cas, allowing his husband to pay attention to kissing his neck and unbuttoning his shirt while he paid attention to the Final Jeopardy question.  The image of a large trumpeter statue appeared on the screen.

_“Still anyone’s game… This is the German city where you’ll find the statue seen here.”_

The music began to play, and Dean frowned at the screen for a few moments, thinking.  Cas began to hum the theme song against his throat, still working to unbutton Dean’s flannel, and in a moment the answer came to Dean.  He gasped, partially because he knew the answer and partially because Cas decided at that moment to grab his cock through his pants, and he shouted.

“Hamelin, Germany!”

As it turned out, of course, Dean’s answer was correct.  Charlie won when she wagered more than Fergus did, and Dean was in the middle of cheering for her when Cas smothered his cry with a sloppy kiss, giving up on unbuttoning his shirt and opting instead to just rip it off of Dean’s chest.  Buttons flew everywhere and Dean gasped, breath hitching as his arms flew to wrap around Cas’s body.

“Kept me waiting long enough,” he mumbled grumpily, immediately diving in and taking Dean’s right nipple between his teeth.  Dean let out a soft sigh and arched his back into Cas’s touch, hard cock pressing against the fly of his jeans and straining to be free.  He could feel Cas’s cock through his jeans too, and he reached down, palming at the hard member with his right hand.

“Sorry, baby.  You know how I- _ah, right there_ \- you know how much I love Jeopardy.”

“More than you love me?” Castiel pouted, sitting up and squatting in Dean’s lap as he made to remove his own pants.  Dean reached out, swatting his hands away and undoing Cas’s fly himself.  He smiled up at his husband as he pulled his pants down, then just as quickly stuck his hands into Cas’s underwear and took his hard, thick cock into his hand.

“Of course,” he teased. “You know I’d marry Alex Trebek in a heartbeat if I could.”

Cas growled, and in a moment he was kicking his jeans off, hauling Dean up into a sitting position and thrusting his dick into Dean’s face.  Dean laughed wrapping his fist around the base of Cas’s cock and flicking his tongue out over the red, swollen head.

“Jealous, baby?” He snarked, and a moment later he was taking Cas into his mouth, throat working around his thick girth as he swallowed him down slowly but surely. Inch by inch he filled Dean’s mouth, until the head of his cock was pressed up against the back of Dean’s throat and he was fighting against his gag reflex, tears welling up in his eyes. Cas groaned and tangled his fingers into Dean’s hair, not to guide him so much as to establish contact, and slowly but surely Dean began to move back and forth on his husband’s cock, fucking his own throat with Cas’s massive member.

“Oh, _oh_ ,” Cas moaned, squeezing his eyes shut and thrusting his hips forward once into Dean’s mouth.  He groaned around it and swirled his tongue around, pushing the tip of his tongue up against Cas’s slit and delighting in the broken-off cry that sounded from Cas’s lips in response to the action.  He hallowed his cheeks out and sucked, making sickening slurping noises as the taste of precum filled his mouth.

“Dean, please, Dean,” Cas chanted, his moans breathy as he fingers tightened in Dean’s hair.  Dean moaned, and the vibrations made Cas jolt, more precum dribbling on to Dean’s tongue.  He slurped it up gratefully and let his eyelids flutter closed, enjoying the action of blowing his husband.  He moved his head back and forth, back and forth, reaching his hands up to massage Cas’s round, heavy balls.

“Oh crap, baby, so hot, _fuck_ ,” Cas choked, and he was sure that it was because he was tipsy that Cas came down his throat half a second later, because Cas usually lasted way longer than just a few minutes.  Dean said nothing though, instead sucking up all of Cas’s cum and licking his now limp dick clean.  He continued in his ministrations for almost a full minute, until Cas finally whined and complained that it was _too much_ , hauling Dean up by the hair and capturing his lips in a kiss.

He didn’t seem to care that Dean had just had his cock in his mouth and that he could probably taste himself on his lips.  Instead he kissed deep into Dean’s mouth, pushing his husband back down against the soft couch cushions and fiddling with the zipper on his pants.  A moment later Cas’s hand was inside his underwear, and Dean gasped against Cas’s neck as he felt warm fingers close around his swollen erection.

“How do you want to cum, baby?” Cas breathed into his ear.  Dean moaned, cock pulsing at Cas’s filthy words as he thrust his hips forward, sliding his cock into Cas’s hand.  “Like this?”

“Nngh, _yes_ ,” he gasped, biting down on Cas’s shoulder without any real force.  Cas smiled and kissed him slowly, moving his hand up and down over Dean’s cock, his wrist flicking in nearly perfect motions to bring him off.  Dean let out a breathy moan and tilted his head back, squeezing his eyes shut and gripping at Cas’s shoulders.

“Oh, faster.  Please,” he begged.  Castiel chuckled against the hallow of Dean’s throat and moved his hand faster, twisting his wrist and dragging his thumb along the sensitive underside of his husband’s cock.  Dean’s breath hitched and precum pulsed from the head of his swollen cock, his fingertips digging bruisingly into Cas’s shoulder blades.

“Cas!” He whined loudly, thrusting his cock into Dean’s fist and squeezing his eyes shut.  Little, breathy moans and gasps continued to escape his mouth as Cas’s hand sped up even more, stripping his slick cock and squeezing him like a vice.  When he could feel Dean starting to tense up he changed tactics, focusing on his hypersensitive head, dragging his nails lightly across the underside and then smearing the precum everywhere.

Dean gasped harshly and cried out, bucking his hips and cumming into Cas’s fist, moan smothered against his shoulder.  Cas stroked him through his orgasm, then wiped the cum off on his underwear and snaked his arms around Dean’s neck.  Dean sighed, pulling Cas close to him and kissing him slowly.

“How’s that for Final jeopardy, huh?” Cas mumbled against his neck, and Dean laughed, smiling and kissing Cas’s temple.  The rain continued to bat against the window panes, Wheel of Fortune playing softly in the background, Cas’s steady breathing against his neck as he answered.

“I think it pretty much goes without saying that you’re the Jeopardy Champion tonight, babe.”

Cas hummed against Dean’s throat, smirking slightly.  “Nah, I’d say that title still goes to you.  Smartass.”

Dean grinned, laughing against Cas’s neck and kissing him sweetly.  “And don’t you forget it.”


End file.
